


Stay

by heihua



Category: Aphorism
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for Aphorism ch. 18+] Momiji is uneasy but Krishna is there to soothe his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship this couple so hard it's not even funny. The story takes place between chapter 22 and chapter 23.

He would not tell Momiji his name, but he told Momiji one thing.

"If you stand upon the side of light, then I stand upon the plane of darkness. If you are purity, then I am corruption. Where you are kind, I am cruel. I will do the unspeakable acts of evil that you cannot do, so that you may live. Because you everything to me, Momiji-kun."

Just who was his mysterious savior? Why was he willing to go to such lengths to protect Momiji? When Momiji found out that Inner Rokudou had taken Tomonaga's heart to revive him, he was shocked. His other form would perform even murder for him? Momiji didn't understand.

The several days after Hinata told him the news, Momiji felt ill. He spent a large portion of his time in his penguin form, hardly eating or sleeping and unable to confide in anyone. Both Aira and Hinata had tried talking to him but Momiji had trouble explaining it to them. It felt the new heart he had was dark, that instead of pumping blood through his body it was pumping some sort of venom, some black, oozing ink-like liquid that was poisoning him.

"Really Momiji-kun." A voice chastised him. "Do you really think I would give you a rotten heart? After all the trouble I went through? The heart is perfectly healthy."

Momiji opens his eyes and sees that he is no longer in the school. He must have finally collapsed from exhaustion and fell into the dream world again. But it was different from before. Instead of a bedroom, he was lying on an ornate-styled couch in a richly decorated sitting room. In the center of the room was a circular table covered with many dishes of food and sitting at one of the end of the table was Krishna.

Momiji sat up, not as shocked as he thought he would be to see him. The meeting felt surreal, like his body wasn't really here which was more accurate than he knew. Krishna smiles at him, his expression gentle and welcoming like the first time.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

Momiji hesitates until he feels his stomach quietly grumble. He quickly walks over to the table, feeling a tinge of pink on his cheek though Krishna did not comment on the noise. Instead, he merely smiles the same gentle smile he seems to always wear around Momiji.

"Thank you for the food," he quietly murmurs as he picks up the chopsticks and begins to eat. The food was really as delicious as it looked and Momiji didn't realize how famished he was until he put the first bite of rice in his mouth. Krishna merely watches him, not touching his own food. At first, Momiji is too hungry to notice but when he is about to reach for the fish, he looks up and notices Krishna looking at him.

He suddenly feels shy and retraces his chopsticks. Krishna leans over to pick up the dish, putting it closer to Momiji.

"Didn't you want some?" he asks, gesturing towards the plate.

"Er...." Momiji isn't sure how to respond so he quickly plucks off a piece from the fish and chews on it, if so he doesn't have to say anything else for another couple of seconds.

Krishna just watches him, looking so peaceful and serene as though being with Momiji is the greatest happiness he knows. Momiji's hands still and he places the almost empty bowl down on the table, the only noise in the silent room.

Krishna sits up a little straighter then, as if preparing to get up. "Are you full?" he asks. "Would you like some tea now?"

Momiji shakes his head, the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach returning and making him nauseous. He feels like he is about to throw up everything he just ate, but isn't. It's a strange feeling and it reminds him of limbo.

There is a rustle of cloth and now Krishna is in front of Momiji, close enough for Momiji to see the gold color of Krishna's irises that are like Momiji's, but a darker shade. The words spill out before Momiji has time to consider them.

"Why did you kill him?"

Krishna does not hesitate to answer. "Because he had killed you and was too dangerous to live."

"But..." Momiji bites his lower lip, not knowing what else to say.

"Tomonoga would not have shown you the same mercy that you are displaying now," Krishna points out. He places his hands on top of Momiji's, larger ones enveloping Momiji's smaller ones. "If it's any consolation, I am the one solely responsible for the act. You had nothing to do with it."

"But why would you kill?" _For me?_

The last two words were unspoken but Krishna understands even without them having to be said. He simply smiles at Momiji.

"Because I am meant to protect you. And I will do everything in my power to do so."

Momiji shakes his head, looking distraught. "I don't understand," he whispers.

"You do not have to," Krishna assures him. "Just know that you may trust me, and that I will do everything to ensure you survive."

Momiji opens his mouth, closes it again. "Hinata-kun thinks you're dangerous," he blurts out and his hands twitch underneath Krishna's, preparing for the reaction to come.

It's not what he expects. Krishna merely smiles though this one seems more vacant, lacking warmth. It was the smile of someone who was ready to crush another person's bones with their bare hands. Momiji feels a shiver of fear go down his spine and he feels his hands tremble.

Krishna notices immediately and tightens his grasp on Momiji's hands, trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry that I scared him, and that I scared you Momiji-kun. But I will try my best from now on to make things right."

It isn't much to go on but Momiji seems to accept it, because he is naive and kind and trusting like that. Krishna smiles again, the gentle and warm one he shows only to Momiji. Momiji's eyes begin to droop then and Krishna knows that it is time for Momiji to return to the school again. Momiji falls forward and Krishna catches him with ease, gently cradling him in his arms as he stands up and heads towards Momiji's bedroom.

_'Will I always stay with you, Momiji-kun?'_ Krishna wonders, looking down at Momiji's sleeping face. It is serene and Krishna feels warm when he sees it. _’I would like that.'_


End file.
